Miracle Smurf
Baby Smurf is one of the characters in Vic George's series of Smurf Fanfiction stories related to his character Empath. History "From your reckoning, it's been a year since you last smurfed me, but from mine, it's been a thousand years since I last smurfed you. Of course, the last time you ever smurfed me was when I was in diapers." - The elderly Miracle near the end of The Lost Year While his personality is similar to that of his cartoon universe counterpart, his origin differs in that he came from Smurfling Island about a year or two before the boy Smurflings did, but nevertheless was adopted by the Smurfs in the Smurf Village. His presence was shown to Papa Smurf in a vision on the night of the Blue Moon Festival, which was followed the day after by his arrival by a stork who was carrying him. Baby was eventually given the name Miracle during the ten years Empath had spent in the village prior to his marriage to Smurfette. Personality Baby is generally friendly towards anyone, but has an acute sensitivity towards someone who has evil in their hearts. His behavior is typical for an infant, crying only when he needs to be fed or have a diaper change, and having an insatiable curiosity of the world around him, leading him to places that could potentially be dangerous for him. About a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Baby spoke his first word, and since then Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs have been teaching him to speak. By the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding, Baby has started walking. Baby's pet is Puppy, whom he shares with the Smurflings, although he is the only one who can open the dog's magic locket on his collar. The two have a symbiotic relationship together and are rarely seen apart from each other. During the events of The Lost Year, a copy of Baby and Puppy appeared outside the time loop, with Baby aging to his elderly form that was called Miracle Smurf. Role Baby Smurf's general role is that of an infant. Occasionally he would display magical abilities that no one would know about, although eventually the Smurfs would discover this fact for themselves. Miracle is usually watched over by either Smurfette or Papa Smurf, since he is considered the child of the entire village. Occasionally Narrator watches over him as he relates parts of whatever story is currently taking place to the infant Smurf. Sometime after Empath and Smurfette's wedding, the couple watched over Miracle as both Uncle Empath and Aunt Smurfette until the time they had their first child, Psycheliana. Relationships * Empath and most of his fellow Smurfs are generally considered his adopted uncles. * Papa Smurf is considered either a father or a grandfather. * Smurfette is considered an adopted mother, since she is very protective of him. * Polaris Psyche is referred to as "White Smurf" by Baby Smurf. Possible Voice Actor The elderly version of this character appearing in the Smurfed Behind saga would probably be voiced by Peter Reneday, who is the voice actor for Duncan the Grey Warden in the Dragon Age: Origins videogame. The current Baby (in his infant years) would be voiced by me (BabySmurf3). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Babies